


Valentine Meeting

by AU_Queen



Series: Femslash February [10]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019, Pre-Slash, Valentine's Day, lowkey flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Hilda meets Ash for the first time.





	Valentine Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, tradition for me is to upload a short, crappy oneshot with these two to celebrate Valentines Day. This year, something happened. Instead of the oneshot- I ended up with this. This, and an idea for a legitimate story. So, eventually, I will write that story. I would say 'be on the lookout', but I know it'll take quite a while.

It was cold out on the balcony. Streetlights bright in the night. Hilda pulled her dress down for the fiftieth time in annoyance. Vav had dragged her to this silly Valentine’s dance, not taking no for an answer. He’d also convinced her to wear the annoying, too-short-in-her-opinion , light pink dress. All in the ‘Valentine’s Day spirit’. In reality, Hilda knew he’d just done it because Ash was there. The only thing she wasn’t sure of is if he brought her to be his wingman, or just to get her out of the lab. It was Vav, though. So probably both. But she wasn’t X-Ray. She wouldn’t wingman for him.

Her breath puffed out of her as she released a heavy sigh. The temperature was dropping low tonight. Still, Hilda refused to go back in. It was better than the mass of bodies inside. She rubbed her arms. Spring couldn’t come fast enough.

The door opened behind her. It was likely Vav. Come to bring her back inside with him. Without turning around, she opened her mouth to tell him off. Her words got stuck when she felt something warm land on her shoulders. A jacket. That was nice of him. She pulled it tighter around herself. Only to notice it wasn’t Vav’s.

“Cold night to be without a jacket,” a feminine voice said right behind her. Hilda turned to see who it was. Freckles and brown eyes too close to her face. The person backed up slightly. Now she could see the dark red dress she wore, along with the golden jewellery. Ash. “Oh! Are you Hilda? Vav’s told me so much about you.” 

Ash smiled and beamed. The girl seemed to radiate light. Not unlike Vav, yet still so noticeably different. Hilda wondered if, maybe, she got them next to each other she could do experiments on them. See what made the glow different. Discounting that, Hilda could see why Vav liked Ash so much. She was certainly very pretty. Beautiful. In a way Hilda hasn’t really seen before. The words Ash had spoken catch up and Hilda blinks.

“Vav’s talked about me?” she asked.

“Yeah. You’re the amazing scientist who has helped them so much. I’d love to see your work.” Ash continued to smile, and Hilda knew that it was genuine. Something she rarely saw whenever she left the lab. Which was rare in of itself. That didn’t change its rarity. And it definitely didn’t diminish how Hilda felt her heart stutter oddly.

“You’d like to see my work?” Hilda asked slowly, unsure. 

“Definitely!” Ash confirmed with a nod. “If it looks half as good as you, it’s bound to be impressive.” And she winked. Hilda knew the moment those words registered. Because that was the moment she was no longer cold.

“Uh- I- Um-” she stuttered, looking for something to say. Anything, dammit. “Thank you.” Were the words she finally settled on, said with a breath of air. Like she’d held it in until she could speak properly. That was very likely the case.

Ash stepped up to the railing, and looked down at the city. The lights played in her eyes, and a light wind blew some of her hair. The more Hilda looked at her, the more she felt she knew why Vav liked her. She looked like a supermodel. And felt like a magnet. One that Hilda could feel pulling her in. It almost worked. But then Hilda remembered how bright Vav was earlier. How excited he was to see Ash. The way he’d worked himself up, training to ask her out. Hilda felt her shoulders drop. Vav was one of her only friends. Ever.

She walked back inside.

 

There wasn’t anything for her at this party. It was too loud. With too many people. And overall just too much. But she stayed for Vav. Even if where she stayed was a quiet, dark corner of the room. Far enough away that she didn’t have to interact with anyone. And if she took off her glasses, she could even pretend she wasn’t at a party. Just watching swirling colours.

“I didn’t scare you off, did I?” a too familiar voice asked, and she jumped. “I’m sorry if I did.”

“What?” Hilda turned to see Ash. Once again a tad too close. Face inches away. Ash backed off. That didn’t seem to help Hilda’s breathing. “No.”

“Good.” Ash smiled. She sat down right next to Hilda. With not a lot of space between them. Hilda scooted over slightly.

Ash leaned back against the wall. Even in low light there was something odd about her. Like a light that lingered. Wouldn’t let go. Hilda would’ve loved to ask about it. But everything- breath, words- seemed to be stuck in her throat. Not that Ash would likely be able to answer it, anyhow. If Ash’d glowed like that her whole life, then she probably wouldn’t have even realized it.

“You do know you never gave me my jacket back, right?”

“What?” Hilda blinked. Ash smiled at her, amused. Just like that, the heat soared back. Hopefully the corner was dark enough that Ash wouldn’t notice.

“My jacket.” Ash gestured to Hilda’s shoulders. “You’re still wearing it.”

“Oh.” Hilda said. Then she flushed in embarrassment. Suddenly the jacket weighed heavily on her. “Oh, sorry.” She rushed to remove it,and hand it back. But Ash grabbed her hand and pulled it from her shoulder before she could. The contact lasted only a few seconds. But it was enough to get Hilda to stop completely. 

“It’s fine. The jacket looks good on you,” Ash said and got up. “Keep it.”

“What?” Hilda asked. But it was too late. Ash had walked away.

It took Hilda a long while to move again. But when she did, she looked down at her hand. Ash’s hand had been warm. Very warm. The hand she had touched still felt warm. Warmer than her other one. Hilda looked out into the crowd. Was that a crush thing? Or just a normal human thing? She didn’t know. Couldn’t remember if her skin felt warm like that whenever Vav hugged her, or touched her shoulder.

She hoped it was just a normal thing. She didn’t want to have a crush on the same girl Vav liked. It didn’t seem like a good friend thing to do. Instead it seemed like a way to lose a friend. And if Vav left, X-Ray would follow without question. Rusty would go too. All her friends. Just, gone. 

Except Orf. That comforted her. At least she’d always have her. Still, she didn't really want to lose her other friends. Even if they were assholes.

Hopefully she'd be able to avoid Ash in the future. Just encase the heat  _ wasn't _ a normal human thing.


End file.
